APOCALYPSE
by finisthere
Summary: Et oui, je sais ENCORE une autre histoire, par contre je suis nulle pour les résumé donc pour ceux et celle que ça intéresse c'est par là!


**Apocalypse :**_** Nouvelle histoire ! Encore je sais ! Mais j'écris selon mon inspiration et là ça collait pas avec une autre de mes histoires, donc voilà, bonne lecture !**_

Toute la fine équipe se trouvait dans une immense salle de réunion, où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver lorsqu'une nouvelle apocalypse se préparait où pour les réunions hebdomadaires. Au centre se trouvait une immense table ovale, muni de plusieurs ordinateurs. Sur le côté près 'd'une des grandes baies vitrées (nécro trempée, évidemment) se trouvait une machine à café, ainsi qu'un distributeur de friandise. En effet Faith avait de temps à autre un petit creux lors de ces réunions dont elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'interêt. Buffy avait du coup eu, elle aussi sa petite exigence, celle de faire installer un coin salon, où se trouvait un canapé ainsi que 3 fauteuils.. Petit à petit chacun y avait mis sa touche, Willow, un coin pour ranger les livres les plus consultés, Kennedy et Faith avait poussé encore plus loin en faisant installer un flipper et un billard. Angel n'avait en aucun cas été d'accord au départ, puis sous la pression collective avait finalement capitulé. A présent il appréciait de les voir tous ensemble, il avait ainsi l'impression de faire parti d'une famille. Il avait aussi définitivement tiré un trait sur ces sentiments envers il avait toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour elle mais ça s'arrêtait là. Dans le même temps il était devenu très proche de Faith. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur en quelques sortes. Il appréciait les discussions qu'ils avaient, leur combat lors d'entrainement et la manie qu'avait cette dernière à tout prendre du côté cool, réussissant ainsi à dédramatiser toutes situations compliqués, contrairement à Buffy, qui prenait tout au sérieux et qui avait plus de mal à plaisanter lorsque les forces du mal y allait un peu et Kennedy de leur côté, étaient toujours en couple, ainsi que Cordélia et y avait aussi Fred, qui appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Willow, et profitait de leur capacité à comprendre les formules les plus complexe de chimie afin de trouver toujours plus de moyens pour aider les tueuses dans leur tâches. Quand à Gunn, il s'occupait de tous ce qui était armes de défenses et était profs de sport pour la formation des tueuses. Giles lui supervisait son école et adorait ça, il avait l'aide de Dawn, et avait réussit à convaince le conseil de leur verser une sorte de subvention annuel pour les frais et le versement d'un salaire aux professeurs qui formaient les futurs tueuses. C'est pourquoi Faith et Buffy avaient acceptée de l'aider dans sa tâche.

Faith qui était assis sur un côté du billard, jouant avec 2 boules de billard, souffla sans discrétion, afin que tous le monde comprenne son agacement.

Faith : Bon, on va rester enfermé ici combien de temps encore ?!

Buffy (ironique, le nez dans un livre, sans la regarder) : Bien peut être que si tu nous aidait, on irait peut être plus vite !

Faith (lui répondant de la même façon, sans un regard) : Tu sais très bien, Mademoiselle je sais tout, je suis la première, je fais ma chef, que les livres c'est pas mon truc, moi c'est l'action qui me botte !

Buffy (relevant enfin son regard vers elle) : Parce que tu crois peut être que ça nous fait plaisir à nous, de rester le nez dans les livres ? Tu crois peut être que je ne suis pas en manque d'exercice moi non plus ?!

Faith (souriant ) : Hum…on doit pas parler du même genre d'exercice toi et moi, B !

Buffy(s'énervant) : Evidemment ! Nous y voilà ! Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça hein, c'est dingue ! Et je te signale que c'est pas parce que j'en parle pas que je n'exerce pas !

Faith : Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens ! Je te crois pas une seconde !

Buffy(le regard plus noir) : Tu me cherche Faith ?!

Faith (d'un haussement d'épaule) : Peut être bien, qui sait !

Buffy ( se levant) : Ben, tu vas me trouver !...

Willow :Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencez ! C'est vraiment pas le moment pour se genre de gamineries !

Buffy(faisant une moue de mécontentement) : Mais c'est pas moi, c'est elle ! T'as bien vu !

Faith : Ben voyons, c'est toi qui m'a cherché en premier je te…

Willow( la coupant) : Je viens de dire stop ! Vous voulez peut être que je fasse un petit sort pour vous empêcher de parler comme la dernière fois ?

Faith et Buffy (en même temps, direct) : Non !

Willow (souriant) : Bien, alors du calme.

Elle put entendre les deux concernées souffler d'agacement encore une fois, et s'amusait de constater qu'elle agissait exactement de la même façon. L'une cherchait l'autre et vice et versa, elle n'arrêtait jamais. Et pourtant à chaque fois quand l'une manquait à 'appel, l'autre demandait toujours où elle se trouvait. Autant Faith que autres ne faisaient plus de cas concernant leur incessante dispute, ils s'étaient habitués depuis le temps.

Angel : Faith, tu n'a qu'à y aller si tu veux de toute façon, je crois que ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on avancera.

Faith(sautant du billard pour se remettre debout) : Yes !

Buffy (s'indignant) : Alors ça c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elle d'abord ?

Faith : B, on est pas dans une cour de récré là, alors fait pas ton petit calimero à dire « c'est po juste »…

Buffy (se levant, la pointant du doigts) : Et après c'est moi qui la cherche ? Non mais vous avez entendu là !

Giles : Et si vous partiez toute les deux ? On pouurait peut être se reconcentrer ?

Mécontente Buffy posa son livre, prit sa veste et s'apprêtat à sortir avec Faith seulement…

Dawn : Je crois que je l'ai !

Sur ces mots les deux tueuses firent demi tour pour se rapprocher de la table.

Willow : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Dawn (lui tendant le livre) : Regarde !

Willow le prit afin de lire les quelques lignes concernant cette nouvelle apocalypse, elle fronça les sourcils, les défronça, puis soudain en comprenant le sens de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, elle leva la tête vers les deux tueuses.

Willow (murmurant) : C'est pas vrai !

Kennedy, Giles et Cordélia (en même temps) : Quoi ?

Willow (la main sur ces lèrves, ayant encore du mal à réaliser) : J'aurais du m'en douter, c'est tellement évident !

Buffy(s'énervant) : Qu'est-ce qui est évident Will ?...(se dirigeant vers elle prenant le livre)…Donne moi ça ! (tentant de lire)…Mais c'est quoi cette langue encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y est écrit ?

Giles (le prenant à son tour) : Alors voyons voir. Hum hum il y es mentionner que « Du ciel tomberont les forces des ténèbres. La nuit s'abatera à jamais sur la terre si l'Elue succombe, c'est le monde qui s'éffondre. Et de la rebelle viendra la fin du monde. Celle-ci, pour le sauver, devra alors choisir le bon côté et ainsi se sacrifier. La terre alors, renaitra et le soleil reviendra »

Faith : Ils peuvent pas être plus simple pour une fois et dire clairement de qui il s'agit !Ce que c'est chiant ce genre d'enigme !

Dawn : A mon avis, si j'ai bien tout compris, ça…ça parle de toi Buffy…et…

Buffy : Evidemment ! C'est dingue ça, j'aurais jamais la paix !

Faith : Hey, te plaint pas, au moins t'es …célèbre en quelques sortes, pas comme moi !

Willow(sortant de son silence) : Justement cette fois-ci tu risque de l'être aussi Faith !

Faith (surprise) : Pardon ?

Dawn : Oui c'est très clair, l'Elue, c'est Buffy et la rebelle c'est toi !

Buffy (secouant la tête négativement) : Vous devez vous tromper à mon avis !

Willow : Ohh non ! Si l'Elue succombe..., ça c'est toi Buffy,... à la rebelle..., ça c'est Faith, alors c'est la fin du monde, c'est simple.

Kennedy (enthousiaste) : C'est géant !

Buffy et Faith se regardèrent alors aussi surprise l'une que l'autre, puis pensant comprendre Buffy fronça les sourcils et…

Buffy : Mais…mais ça va pas mieux ! Vous….vous croyez tout de même pas que…que…que je pourrais (secouant la tête)….n'importe quoi !

Faith : Je comprends que dalle là, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?!

Willow : Ca dit que Buffy va craquer pour ton charme et ça sera la fin du monde !

Buffy : Ca n'arrivera jamais !

Faith (souriant, secouant la tête) C'est clair !A mon avis vous disjonctez ! Il y a forcément une erreur de traduction quelques part ! Parce que c'est évident que moi je craquerais jamais pour blondie !C'est même le truc dont je suis le plus sure !...(faisant une petite pause, souriant en coin finalement)…hum par contre c'est sure que de ton côté B,..hum je suis sure que tu craque pour moi: ! C'est même sur en faite !

Buffy (écraquillant les yeux) : Non mais je rêve ! C'est complètement absurde ! (regardant Faith) Et toi prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

Faith (écartant les bras) : C'est ce qui est écrit B ! L'Elue, autrement dit toi, succombera à la rebelle, autrement dis moi ! C''est toi qui succombe, pas moi !...Je le savais que t'était folle de mon corps B ! Petite coquine !

Buffy (s'énervant) : Retenez moi, où je la tue de suite !...(voyant ce regard taquin de Faith, finalement se précipitant sur elle)…Non me retenez pas ! Je la tue !

Faith : Mais je t'attends Girlfriend, viens profiter de mon corps !

Buffy (rageant) : RRRRrrr ! Tu m'énerves !

Elle fut stopper par Angel, avant d'arriver sur Faith.

Angel : On se calme là, (regardant la brune)…Faith arrête de la chercher sinon je la lâche ! (regardant Buffy)…Et toi Buffy ne rentre pas dans son jeu !

Buffy (tentant de se calmer, soufflant) Très bien, je me calme ! Lâche moi !

Faith(prenant un air désolée) : Et moi, je…je devrais peut être sortir…parce que, …(reprenant son sourire en coin) ça risque d'être difficile pour B de m'avoir à ces côtés sans pouvoir toucher !

Buffy : RRRRRRR !

Angel : (roulant des yeux) : Je laisse tomber !

Sans avoir le temps de se reculer, Faith reçu le poing de Buffy en plein visage.

Buffy : Tu l'auras chercher !

Faith (se tenant la machoire) : Ouais, heureusement pur moi que tu tape toujours comme une fillette !

Buffy allait répondre mais Giles intervint.

Giles : Ca suffit ! On va se calmer, on a pas encore tout traduit. (regardant sa montre) Il est tard, je suggère que chacun rentre chez soi et se repose, de toute façon nous avons encore le temps avant cette apocalypse, donc tout le monde va prendre le temps de se calmer et on en reparlera à tête reposé.

Willow (se levant) : Bien dit Giles, je suis exténuée, tu viens ma puce ?

Kennedy : Evidemment !

Après avoir saluer tout le monde, elles sortirent ensemble sur un…

Kennedy : A demain les amoureuses ! (et elles l'entendirent pouffer de rire en partan)

Dawn fit de même dans son coin, ainsi que Cordélia et Fred.

Buffy (énervé) : Non mais vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! (de rage prenant sa veste)…J'en ai plus que marre ! Je m'en vais !

Elle partit sans rien rajouter .

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Voilà j'espère que cette nouvelle petite histoire pourra vous plaire...**_


End file.
